


Backseat Driver

by Inktastic1711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktastic1711/pseuds/Inktastic1711
Summary: Bucky catches a ride with Clint. They both need to get away.Written for a Mandatory Fun Day prompt ages ago.





	Backseat Driver

The floor of the backseat of the station wagon is cramped, but at least it’s fairly clean. Clint must not have had the beater long. Above him, Lucky’s head lolled over the edge of the front seat, tongue out, drool threatening to plop onto Bucky’s face at any moment. He scrunched his nose. Lucky wasn’t a generally drooly dog, thank goodness, but he was currently drooly the way big dogs get after lots of exertion. The panting had slowed, but the drool remained, clinging to the furry side of his mouth. 

The station wagon picked up speed. They must have turned onto the highway now, Bucky thought. Minutes passed. The radio chattered on, DJs mindlessly talking about nothing to fill time. Why they gotta do that when they could be playing records? Bucky was not a fan of talking on the radio. Give him the news, the weather, the traffic, and then play the records. Up front Clint punched a button and the station changed. 

“Don’t think I fit in at this party-” Punch. “If your heart ain’t busy tonight -” Punch. “Hard to hold a candle. In the cold November rain -” Hard punch. “Want your number. No, I don’t wanna give you mine. No, I don’t wanna meet you nowhere…” Clint joined in, forcefully. Bucky, still cramped on the floor, bit his lip in amusement as Clint sang along, word for word. 

Three more songs played. The car pulls off the highway, the turn signal clicks as the vehicle sat still. We can’t be there, yet. The car moved. Turned. Turned again. Slowed to a stop. “What do you think, Lucky?” the dog perked his head up, “Jerky? Mountain Dew?” Gas station. 

Bucky popped up from the back and answered, “Snickers bar and a coke? I’ll pay you back.”

“Jesus fuck!” Clint screeched jumping in surprise, “How long have you been back there, asshole?”

“Got in at the dog park,” he grinned. Clint slowly let out a breath. “I liked your sing along.”

“Fuck off, Barnes,” and Clint went inside. Bucky leaned forward and pet Lucky until Clint returned and a Snickers bar smacked him in the face. 

Back on the road, Clint sang along, loudly, to “Say My Name” before he turned to look at Bucky in his rear view mirror.

“You like getting chauffeured around back there?” Bucky snorted and shook his head, “Alright, well, you at least going to tell me why you showed up as a fucking stowaway? Do you even know where I’m headed?”

“You’re going to the farm you think no one knows you have. And I,” Bucky looked out the window, but Clint just waited for him, “I needed some time away. Steve is making crazy.”

“Okay,” Clint replied slowly, “So how long do we have before Steve makes everyone else crazy looking for you?”

“A couple weeks.” Clint turned back to look at Bucky.

“Barnes. The Steve I know, is not the kind of guy who waits two weeks to file a missing persons. He’s the kind of guy to hack into the NYPD systems to send out a BOLO, because he’s been on hold for more than five minutes.”

“Really?”

“Technically Natasha and Jarvis did it. But Steve told them to. Well, he asked if there was a faster way, and they offered. Either way, yes, Rogers is apparently totally fine with hacking the NYPD.”

“Oh my god. That’s amazing, Clint, thank you so much,” Bucky was actually laughing, head leaned back against his seat, easy and open. The sight made Clint smile, just a little. 

“It is amazing. But also. What did you tell him?”

“He may have been, well let’s say that he has been lead to believe that you and I are doing some light reconnaissance. In Ohio. Undercover. Low contact.” Clint groaned.

“Ok, so you’re making me lie to Steve Rogers about where his favorite person is for two weeks while you crash my R&R because you’re feeling smothered? Great. I appreciate that. You’re on dog poop duty.” Lucky perked up, hearing dog, and jumped into the backseat.

“I don’t have to stay with you,” Bucky replied softly; Lucky was up against him and he laid his cheek down against the top of her head, “You could let me out in town, I won’t be in your hair,” and dammit, did he look regretful? Yes, Clint thought, he looked like a totally sad and regretful, kicked puppy. A jacked, sexy, kicked puppy. 

“Aww, Bucky, no. No. Look. I don’t mind. It’ll be nice. I’ve uh, never had a, uh, friend, out to the place before.” Bucky was grinning again and Clint felt like perhaps he’d been had.

“A friend? Because you don’t have those or because it’s a safe house?” Bucky asked him, still smooshing his face against Lucky.

“I have friends,” Clint replied, “I do. Just I never really had a reason to bring one out before.”

They drifted into silence, but it was comfortable. Bucky stared out the window and the radio played. Clint kept stealing glances Bucky in the backseat in the rear view. Lucky had made herself comfortable against him and his hand was tangled in her fur. Asleep, Bucky’s face was soft and young looking. Whatever his birthday, he was still younger than Clint by at least a decade. Maybe 15 years younger, Clint thought to himself, pondering how the math would add up. As the station wagon drew nearer its destination, it was also heading into a small storm. Rain started, and Clint flipped on the windshield wipers and headlights. Lucky and Barnes both twitched and blinked at the same time.

“Hey, shh, just some rain, we’ll be there inside an hour,” Clint soothed. Amazingly, both closed their eyes and fell back asleep. Clint blinked to himself. Huh. He just hushed a terrifyingly competent assassin back to sleep in the backseat of the car. Like a baby. 

Eventually the station wagon turned off the highway and a few more unmarked turns brought them to a property gate. Clint clicked a button on his keyring and the gate opened. The house came into view, and Clint let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He drove the long way around property, checking for any signs of unwanted activity. He would do a more thorough job when the rain subsided, but he also monitored the place remotely and no alarms or cameras had been tripped before he headed up today. As the car circled back to the garage, Lucky stirred, but Barnes appeared to stay asleep. Maybe he needed a rest as much as Clint did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this bit o fluff. Comments always appreciated.


End file.
